Drama, Demons and Angels, and an RV
by Negative Twenty-three
Summary: Note, the genres are lying. It's Romance/Humor/Comedy/Adventure/Drama/Tragedy. Holy crap, that's a lot of genres. You can yell at me for not using characters later. Sorry for short chapters of suck. I'll try to use all the characters, sorry if I don't. :/


Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for not updating Darkness to light (Yeah, you don't care.) and I'm starting a new story. Just so you know, the characters here are:

Star :13, 3/4 demon, is in love with both Darien and Dean, and cannot choose between them. Is friends with Jane, Sophie, Opal, Jon, and Max, and is rivals to Maxis.

Darien: 13, has fallen HARD as 2/3 demons can go for Star, friends with Star, and Jane, rivals with Maxis and (Sort of) Dean.

Dean: 13, 3/4 angel, is friends with Max, Mike, Jon, Star, Opal, and Jane. Rivals with (sort of) Darien.(It's a 1-way rivalry. Darien's teh hater.)

Maxis: 8, friends with nobody (xD everyone hates him.) Rivals with Star, and Darien. 2% cat.

Jane 9, friends with Star and Jon, Rivals with nobody. 3/4 demon.

Opal: Dean's sister, 19, 3/4 angel, friends with everyone but maxis and elizapeth.

Elizabeth: Maxis' mother. Real name of June.

Jon: Can transform into a cat, is 8, friends with all but Maxis and Elizabeth.

Mike: 11, 1/2 angel, friend to all but the trio of demons, rival to none.

Max: 13, 2/3 angel, friend to all but E & .

They're all in an RV, driving around randomly, running from (full) demons and Valerix agents. Valerix agents are trying to kill them on behalf of the government.

I'm writing first person Star.

"Star... You lazy person... get up..." Jane's voice drifted into my brain as I pretended to be asleep. "I'll show Darien the picture of you I took when you were asleep." I sat up groggily. "Give it..." the picture shows me, asleep, and Darien, asleep, next to each other in our sleeping bags. Not really that close, but apparently close enough to be holding hands. I blushed a deep crimson as Maxis' vice also filtered in. "Star, why are you red, and what's that you're holding?" I placed the picture in a concealed pocket in the sleeping bag... Why do they have those things anyways? "Erm, nothing." I mumbled. Darien moaned. "Shut up, people, I have to sleep..." "Shut don't go up, idiot." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Darien, although he's still almost ALL asleep, still managed to hit me on the arm. I got a glass of cold water from the bathroom, and threw it on his face. he shrieked, and sat up, dripping, and glared at me. A smirk spread over my face at his expression, which Jane took a picture of with her UBER old camera. Mike got hit with some of the water, adn sits up. "Star, if you love someone, i don't re-" he got cut off by me pegging him in the kisser with the glass I used to soak Darien. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRITISIZE ME AT 9:04 A.M.! I yell, thus waking everyone who isn't already awake. From below, dean's voice calls out "i don't think people will be happy if you wake them Up!" "Oh, be quiet!" By now, everyone's awake. Jane manages to steal the embarrassing photo, and I began chasing her.. Everyone quickly clears out but Darien, he watches from the shadows. 'JANE, GIVE THAT-" I trip, knocking into Jane, who lets go of the picture. Darien grabs it, and steps out of the shadows. He begins blushing. "Star..." "I WAS ASLEEP!" I yell, grabbing it back. i shove it in my pocket, and storm downstairs where Mike is serving eggs and bacon. i accept a plate, murmering a thank you, and sit next to Dean. "What's wrong with you?" He mutters, noticing my rage. "An embarrassing photo taken while I was asleep." I mumble over my bacon. "Ah." "Don't ask to see it. Your wish will be denied." 'Okay then." Star moodily eats her bacon s Darien comes down. He sits next to Sophie, and at the opposite eside of the table. He looks red and sits across from me. "Remind me, why again am i traveling with you idiots?" Dean rolls his eyes, and I kick Darien under the table. "Because you loooove me." i teased, causing Darien to reach over, and punch me. "Ow." "I don't regret it." "Because regret is a sign of weakness." We answered in bored unision. "Oh, so having a consiounse is a sign of weakness?" Dean quips. "Yes. If your best friend turns traitor and has no qualms about killing you, you shouldn't be quibbling about killing them." Darien meets Dean's gaze evenly. "People can change." Darien glares daggers at Dean, and mutters a "Shut up." at him. Maxis, looking pleased with himself, strolls into the kitchen. "HEY!" I yelled, noticing him holding that picture. I fried it, but not before Dean got a good look at it. He flinches minutely, as Darien and I dileberately avoid meeting eachother's gaze. The awkward silence lasts for a little while longer, until Jane yells "STAR! WHAT'S YOUR IPOD PIN!" "I'M NOT TELLING!"


End file.
